From the Recollections of Different Leaves
by Time Signature
Summary: This will be a Leaf-centered one-shot collection with her being in different positions (Red's sister, etc.) Conflictingshipping. "Finally, finally, we reach the summit. Amidst all the snow and the wind, I can barely see a silhouette standing upright in the snow, long hair whipping around her, carrying a Pikachu on her shoulder like it was nothing." ON HOLD.
1. Recollections of a Frozen Leaf

From the Recollections of Different Leaves

A/N: This will be a Leaf-centered one-shot collection with her being in different positions (Red's sister, etc.) Pairings will be with Gary (anime) or Green (game).

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Satoshi Tajiri does.

Chapter 1: Recollections of a Frozen Leaf (Conflictingshipping)

In which Red does not exist.

~oOo~

"Did you hear about it?"

"Yeah, the ghost of Mount Silver, right? 'Course I have."

I overheard my Gym Trainers gossiping about some ghost or another while supposed to be on duty. The mere thought of a human ghost is absurd; while Froslass are said to be the phantoms of women lost on icy mountains, that's a myth, and most myths have no proof backing them. Not like legends, which do exist. I've seen some with my eyes – Mew, for example. _Her_ Mew.

Anyway, that aside, I had to stop my Gym Trainers from their idle chatter. "No slacking off until after hours!" I yelled at them. As the Viridian Gym Leader, I needed to have everyone at their best, even if there was no challenger at the moment. The newly crowned Johto Champion was supposed to visit sometime soon. Also, it was the most I could do for _her_, even if she could never see it.

…Ugh, why am I still thinking about her? We all got over it. I slumped against the wall, running my fingers through my hair in frustration. There's no point in being miserable over someone who's already gone.

Still, saying that out loud hurts. How long has it been? It's got to be about 2 or 3 years since the Rescue Team found her stuff near the base of Mount Silver. That time, everyone told me that she was gone forever – and I didn't want to believe it. How could I? She was _her_. How could I?

But now it's too late to cling on to that (I hate to admit) desperate thought. The last time anyone saw her was a few years back. We sent a Rescue Team to Mount Silver to find her, but they came back only with her bag. Apparently, a lot of the things that she would definitely need in the harsh conditions of Mount Silver were thrown to the ground along with her precious backpack (that I had never seen her part with since we started our journeys). It had Full Restores, Revivals, Rare Candies, and unusual berries – all of these were items that only very advanced trainers could get. But I still thought foolishly that maybe, maybe she's still alive. Now – not so much. Everyone's moved on.

_Everyone's moved on._

Annoyed at my depressing thought processes, I abruptly stood up and shouted, "Pack up, we're closing for today!" My trainees displayed shocked expressions. It's understandable, because I normally make them train until the very end until there's a really important need. Today's an exception; I need a break. Besides, even if there's a challenger, I won't be able to fight him at my best right now. That's an insult to the challenger, too.

Why'd you follow me _everywhere_? Isn't it enough that you took my Champion title? That you won every single battle? The last question brought back memories of the time I asked her that. Her only reaction was to smile faintly at me. I remember every single detail of her actions – the way she took a strand of her chestnut hair into her hands, the way she tilted her head a bit when she smiled…Ugh, I'm doing it again. She is seriously irritating.

I am going home. Hopefully, she won't follow me there. If she does, I'm going to say that the "ghost of Mount Silver" is haunting me…oh, who am I kidding? I slammed the door of my car closed and floored the gas. Dangerous? Probably. Do I care? No.

As soon as I reached my room, I flopped onto the bed. I then crossed my arms behind my head and stared at the ceiling, thinking. It only created more questions, so I decided to stop and just go to sleep.

~o~

_One week later_

Around noon, the door to the Viridian Gym opened to let in an energetic girl with a ridiculously large and fluffy white hat. "I'm here to challenge this gym!" she chirped. Oh, I've seen her at Cinnabar. She was the girl whose challenge I refused over there, because she didn't have the other seven Kanto Badges. I guess she got them, huh?

That aside, listening to her, I learned that she was the Johto Champion. Speaking of that, _she_ was about the same age as her when she beat me at the Indigo Plateau…Really, again!? I thought I had gotten rid of those unnecessary thoughts!

Meanwhile, I thought that Arabella had gone to battle, but when I looked again, she was already at Elan and Ida, my last trainers. That girl is a fast, really good battler. Then again, she probably wouldn't have become Johto Champion otherwise. In a matter of minutes, she steamrolled them and stood before me, clutching a Poke-ball in her right hand.

I commented, "Yo! Finally got here, huh? I wasn't in the mood at Cinnabar, but now I'm ready to battle you." Pausing for a moment, I continued, "You're telling me you conquered all the Gyms in Johto? Hahaha! Heh! Johto's Gyms are that pathetic? Hey, don't worry about it. I'll know if you are good or not by battling you right now."

That's right. Battling is the universal language for trainers, for her, for me, for _her_. Smirking, I pulled out my first Pokemon from my pocket. (I didn't mean to say things so hurtful, but I guess I saw _her_ in the girl standing before me, and couldn't help but throw in a snarky comment).

The last time I battled at full strength was at the Plateau, when _she _took my title. Lyra was good, I was aware of that. But the rumors compared nothing to her actual strength. Faced with this, I had to acknowledge the real power of Johto, however unwillingly. I handed over the 8th and last Gym Badge, also giving her Trick Room. Tired, I was about to head into the back room, but my curiosity got the better of me when I heard Lyra squeal in excitement.

"Yes, now I can go to Mount Silver! I can go challenge the 'true champion' that Champion Lance was talking about!"

What "true champion"!? Could she be talking about…no way, no need to get my hopes up…but still, there's only one person…oh, just say it!

"Lyra, who's the person you're talking about?" I grabbed her shoulder (a bit forcefully) before she headed out the door. She whirled around, startled, and then laughed.

"I'm not too sure myself, but Champion Lance told me that I couldn't be called a real Champion until I beat that person. He said that she was at the summit of Mount Silver, but I needed all eight badges to go there. And, right now, I got my last one!"

This information shocked me. The summit…no wonder I never found her. I'd gone to Mount Silver so many times looking for her that I practically memorized all the twists and turns, but I never thought she would be as stupid as to go to the summit…If she had a little more common sense, she never would have. But then again, if she had a little more common sense _at all_, nothing of the sort would have happened in the first place.

But still, Lance, that guy…he knew all along, and he never told me!? I'm going to sic my Rhydon on him…

Putting that aside, I have to go to the summit! "I'm going with you. I want to see that 'true champion' with my own eyes." That's true, but false at the same time.

Lyra's eyes widened. Thinking for a moment, she replied, "Um, OK?" It was a question, but an OK nonetheless.

"Then let's GO!" I was about to race out of the gym, but she stopped me.

"Uhh…what about your gym?"

Drat, I had forgotten about it. "Close it for today. I'm going." By now my trainees wouldn't be surprised by my random trips out. As I predicted, they started moving as soon as they heard the word "close."

"Lyra, let's get going." Frankly, I didn't care about Lyra, but since I asked her if I could go, I had to. Right now I want to see if the "true champion" is actually _her_. I have to see.

After Lyra agreed, we flew to the Plateau, and then trekked all the way to the base of Mount Silver. Every time I'd done this before, I became really tired, but not now. Maybe because I have new hints about _her_?

Every single boulder, every single niche. I've memorized them all. Looking for someone for two years would do that. But today, I went out to the mountainside, going up for the first time. The upper mountainside snowed, making it hard to see. The icy wind bites my exposed skin. I don't care, I have to get there. I have to get to the top. Behind me, Lyra wordlessly follows. I guess she understood that I wouldn't reply anyway.

Finally, finally, we reach the summit. Amidst all the snow and the wind, I can barely see a silhouette standing upright in the snow, long hair whipping around her, carrying a Pikachu on her shoulder like it was nothing.

I only know one girl who can do that.

_Her_.

It took me a few moments to be able to speak. I finally, _finally_ reached her. I stepped forward and shouted with all my strength,

"_You idiot!_"

At last, the person – _she_ – realized that we, that I was here. Then she turned around…

_And smiled._

~oOo~

Author's Note: How did you like Recollections Chapter 1? It was my first time writing in a boy's POV. As for his speech, I wanted to show that he's pretending to be grown up, but when it comes to _her_, he's still a child. I hope I did it fine…

This was Leaf as a female Red. If anyone requests for it, I'll write a sequel for this, in Leaf's POV. It's probably going to have more romance than this one, because in this one, she doesn't talk. Even her name isn't mentioned once! If not, I'll either write Leaf as Red's sister, or as a bug.

Thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it!

Time Signature


	2. Recollections of a Lost Leaf

From the Recollections of Different Leaves

A/N: This is the sequel (?) to Frozen Leaf, in Leaf's POV. The next one will be either Leaf as Red's sister or as an in-game bug. Whichever you prefer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 2: Recollections of a Lost Leaf (Conflictingshipping)

In which Leaf is found.

~oOo~

I could feel the worry radiating off my precious partner, who was currently nibbling on a Pecha berry I had handed him. To reassure Pikachu, I gently patted his head. Doing that brought back memories of the first time I had ever done that. When was it? It's been a long time, that's for sure. I don't remember very well what actually happened, but I still know the same warmth as then.

"Chu," he squeaked, as he looked up at me with pleading eyes to give him another. Yes, he's the same as ever. And I find myself in relief at that fact.

For I'm afraid. I suppose many people would laugh if they knew that I, the Leaf Green of Pallet, or the Champion of Kanto, or the destroyer of Team Rocket (I don't really care what they call me), am afraid. But I am. I've tried to convince myself otherwise, many times, over the years, but it's the truth. I _am_ afraid, afraid to change.

Picking myself up from the hard ground of the cave, I stretch and, after my trusty Pikachu hops on my shoulder, head out. The icy wind, mixed with snow and hail, blows relentlessly against me the instant I leave the safety of the cavern. My already tangled hair, which I don't know when I most recently took care of, becomes even more untidy as it whips my face.

I tug my hat down to keep the strands from flying into my vision, and then stare at the scene around me. It's always the same. Gray, and white, and blue, with occasional flashes of green. So blurry, and so cold.

Somewhere in the depths of my mind, I wonder about the last time the scenery had changed. I don't remember, much like I don't remember most everything else. How many years has it been, already? 2 years? 3?

I force myself to smile. There's nothing to be sad about, I tell myself. I've got Pikachu, and all my partners. I've got the Champion title. I've got everything there is to be proud about.

And still, I know that I'm forcing myself to smile.

I was going to train, but I just don't feel like it. I guess I could go back to the cave, then. Not like anything's going to change if I stand here like an idiot.

Nothing's going to change.

~o~

_The girl never noticed that it was diamond dusting._

~o~

I ponder about the meaning of life. Why am I here? Why did I do the things that I did? Perhaps it's an odd topic for someone young, but I often think about it. After all, there's not much that can be done on Mount Silver.

I came here to look for strength. I almost laugh at myself. Honestly, what made me do this? No one else was stronger than I was, and I lost myself. I was used to constantly aiming for the top, and then I didn't know what to do when I reach it. I lost myself, in the darkness, that nobody could save me from.

Nobody.

Not even myself.

And I still am. I'm still lost. I just don't want to admit it.

I sigh, and watch the shadowy flames from the fire dance across the rocky walls. Warmth. Something to remind me that I'm still alive, when I feel like I've frozen in time.

Maybe I have. I certainly want it to be that way. I never wanted to change. I just wanted to live happily, with my mother, and my partners, and my _friend_s, and everything that I loved. I never wanted to change.

This cave helps me feel like that. Out in the world, I know that everyone else – that everything else – is changing. But I'm not. I keep hoping, I keep hoping, that I'm still the same as the person I was. Because I'm afraid to change.

And somewhere, I also know that I'm hoping, hoping that someone will save me.

Even though I know that no one will.

~o~

_And the flames were still dancing, dancing across the walls._

~o~

Sometime during my thinking, I must have fallen asleep. Noting that my partners are in a deep slumber, I carefully make my way over to the entrance of the cave, but Pikachu wakes up, for he's always noticed my actions. After he jumps onto my shoulder, we step outside. The wind had receded, and I gasp in awe at the sight. No matter how many times I see it, it's beautiful.

I've always loved seeing the moon, especially on Mount Silver. It shines softly on the newly fallen snow, making the world glimmer. It gives this calm, surreal look to a place that's normally bare and harsh.

It's one thing that I would never want to change.

But as all things do, this spell comes to an end. The wind picks up again. The moon trades places with the sun, which bears down mercilessly on everything. Now the snow is reflecting too much light, as it's nearly blinding. I need to shade my eyes to see.

And then I blink. I think I saw something odd, something that's usually not there.

And it's coming closer. The two specks become larger, and larger.

I want to run away, but I want to stay at the same time. My legs don't move, can't move. Yes, I cannot deny that I am afraid, afraid to change. And I fear that _change_ is what those two specks will bring.

But I also want to know what they are. Who they are.

And they're coming closer.

One looks strangely familiar. The other, I don't know.

The familiar one looks just like _him_.

I heave a deep breath. Now I'm seeing things. I must have finally lost it. But if it's an illusion, why not enjoy it? For as long as it lasts?

But I'm still scared, and I turn away. Away from them, away from _change_.

But I can still tell that they're coming.

The two make it to the top. For one moment, everything is still.

And then _he_ steps forward – I can simply tell – and shouts at me,

"_You idiot!"_

And I can't help but turn back toward them. I can't help but smile. It's just like him.

And then, I freeze.

It is him. It actually is. Because…because…the boy I know, wasn't so big, or so mature-looking, or…or…just so grown-up.

I must look like a Stantler in headlights, because he hesitantly puts one foot forward and extends an arm, an arm and a leg that are both longer than the ones I know.

I can't look at his face. Because if I do that, I know that everything that I've done up till now, everything, _everything, _will collapse on me. Everything that I've done to stop myself from changing. So instead, I glance at the person beside him.

The first thing I notice about her is the ridiculously large hat that could definitely camouflage itself in the snow. And then her face, and that…unique…clothing.

Why is she here with him? I suppose it's reasonable, though. I mean, I've always been curious as to why he's never had anyone with him in the past. He's not _too_ bad-looking, and he's not _too_ mean, and he's not _too_ bad as a potential…friend.

Yet I still feel this uncomfortable thing in my heart, like…sucking in a lot of Smog, or something. I know that I don't like this girl. I just _know_. I may not know why, but I just do.

The girl speaks up, breaking the silence that had reigned for…I don't know how long.

And says a mere three words, which will _change_ everything.

"I challenge you."

From those three words, I note that she is a good, confident, strong battler. And also, a trainer that cares.

Even though I don't like her, I want to battle her. And so, I accept.

I say no words, because I can't say any. Years of disuse have ruined my voice. Instead, I wordlessly nod and pull out a red-and-white ball from my small pouch (since somewhere way back, I had lost my bigger backpack), and then the girl mirrors my moves. And we begin.

~o~

The battle was exciting. Truly exciting. The last time I had felt so _into_ the battle was…when I got my Champion title, from _him_. Him, who was just standing next to us.

And over the course of the battle, I find that I don't dislike the girl as much. She is pure at heart, and a true trainer. And then I find that I'm not lost, I'm not scared to change, anymore.

I'm not scared of giving up my title as the strongest in Kanto. Because she deserves it.

But more than that, I find that I'm not scared to look at him.

And so, I do.

The same spiky brown hair as before, but his piercing green eyes are somehow more… sharp. His jaw is more defined. He just looks…older.

And then, I realize, I realize that _change is inevitable_.

And I realize that I've changed, too.

And I find myself running, running, towards him, even forgetting about my Pikachu on my shoulder, and,

_He hugs me_.

~oOo~

Author's note: How did you like Recollections Chapter 2? I wrote "sequel," but the first half is just the same events, just in Leaf's POV. But the second half is the sequel.

Did I satisfy Conflictingshipping cravings? Because I know that none of my stories are very…romantic.

And…which would you like to read? Leaf as Red's sister, or as a glitch/bug?

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!

Time Signature


End file.
